One Last Time
by sakura-hanabira
Summary: Everything was pointless for Kise after losing against Aomine at Inter-High. A one-shot about KIKURO! Rated T just in case... I'm sorry for the Rating changes... I just read the rating guide wrong...
1. Chapter 0

**Just a Quick Message~**

**_Hello~ Thank you for reading my very first fanfic! _**

**_This fanfic is obviously about Kuroko no Basuke. _**

**_Well the real story begins next chapter! THANK YOU_**

**_-Sakura-Hanabira ;9_**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : I DO NOT own Kuroko no Basuke

* * *

**Inter-High**

**Teams: Kaijo High and Too Academy**

**Score: 98-110**

Kise sat there on the ground in pain and shock, he was so close to winning Aomine yet so far. One of his teammate held out his hand, Kise tried standing up but fell.

"Its okay, there will be a next time." Kise took his hand and was supported by him as he limped to line up for the ending bow he thought to himself, *There will be no next time* everyone bowed and walked back into their changing rooms.

Everyone changed in silence and left one by one. After everyone left Kise sat there with his head down. A few minutes passed and Kise finally finished changing and walked out the door and back to the basketball court. He stood there for a while knowing that this will be his last time playing for a team and having competitions. He walked and turned off the court lights and went home.

-2 weeks Later-

"Damn WHERE THE HELL IS KISE! He skipped the last 10 practices and 2 games" said Kasamatsu as he shoots a three-pointer. "He hasn't been in class and the coach called his workplace saying he quit one week ago!" Winter cup was in three months and if they did not have Kise they probably would not make it to finals. Practice continued with exercises and running.

"Kasamatsu try calling him one more time and if you can't get a hold of him go ask the Miracle Generations." the coach said. Kasamatsu didn't really want to go ask the Miracle Generation but if they wanted to win Winter Cup he had to. He bowed his head and exited the room. "ah. I should ask Kuroko first since Midorima and Aomine didn't really like Kise.

-Seiren High-

Kasamatsu was just outside the basketball courts and could hear the squeaking of basketball shoes and the yelling of Kagami. A whistle was blown and the coach called out, "OKAY! WE'RE DONE FOR TODAY! Tomorrow we'll be going to the swimming pool to train!" She blew the whistle once more signaling a dismissal. Kamamatsu walked in and looked for Kuroko. He stood there waiting besides the door asking every member who came out if Kuroko was there. They all said that he was still there cleaning up the basketballs. 3 minutes passed... 5 minutes passed... 10 minutes passed... He looked in side to see an empty room. No one. All the basketball was cleaned up.

*I'll just come tomorrow he probably left some other way* Kasamatsu turned and...

"Ah. Domo. Yukio-san." Kuroko said as he stood there staring at him while holding up Testu #2

"AHHHH! WHERE'D YOU COME OUT OF! YOU SCARED ME!" He screamed and jerked back.

"I just came out and saw you here. Do you need something?" Kuroko said emotionless.

"yes. Have you heard from Kise lately?"  
"No I haven't is something the matter?"  
"He's been skipping school the last 2 weeks and with Winter Cup coming up we were worried."  
"No I haven't heard from him since Inter-High"

"Ah okay, thanks." Kasamatsu left and muttered "that bastard skipping without an excuse."

Kuroko walked and stopped by his favorite fast food place for a vanilla shake. Kuroko sat down and noticed that Kagami was there ordering his usual numbers of burgers.  
"Kagami-kun thats way to many burgers."

"AghH! KUROKO WHERE'D YOU COME FROM! IF YOUR GOING TO SIT HERE AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING " screamed Kagami as he was unwrapping a burger.

" I was here before you." Kuroko said as he drank his vanilla shake with a blank stare.

" What ever." *I CAN NEVER GET USE TO THAT* "By the way, Kuroko I saw you talking to Kaijo High captain, what was his name, whatever what did he want?"

"Kise-kun haven't beed at school or basketball practice for two weeks. He was just worried since Winter Cup was coming up" Kuroko replied.

"Tch. So its about Kise huh. Who cares they should know that we're going to be winning the winter cup." Kagami said as he took big bites and unwrapped another two.  
"But Kagami I'm worried after all he's been through anyways. Especially after Aomine-kun beat him."  
"Kuroko he's an enemy, you don't have time to worry about Kise or any other one. Worry on your new style of basketball."

-Next Day-

*I should go to school today. I've been absent way too much. But I don't want to go...* Kise stood up and took a quick shower and changed into his school uniform. "ah. I want to see Kurokocchi..." Kise stepped out of his apartment and walked to school.

"Kyaa! Kise-kun you haven't been to school in weeks! Were you busy with your modeling?"  
"Kise-kun I wanted to give you this!"  
Fangirls surrounded him giving him loads of presents. "Thanks! I've been busy with modeling did you miss me?"

"KYAAAAAAA" every girl in the crowd scream at that statement.

Kasamatsu walked pass and saw Kise with a happy face telling everyone he was busy with work.  
*Lies everything he says is a lie* Kasamatsu walked passed him and went to class.  
After school, Kise walked to the gym and saw everyone practicing. He walked in and everyone stopped. They all just stared at him with angry faces.  
Kasamatsu went up to him and punched him. Kise grunted and looked up and punched him back. "Bastard how can you come back when you skipped practice and the last two games! Don't even bother showing up we don't need you for Winter Cup!" Kise smirked,

"You don't need me for Winter Cup? Really because I know the last two games that I didn't play for you, you lost." Kise kicked and beat Kasamatsu up before being stopped by the coach, "KISE!" Kise ignored the coach and walked out the door. "You guys need me. You guys are all failures." Kise was sent to the principal's office.  
"Ryota Kise. You've been absent to much without an excuse. You beat up a teammate. I have no choice but to expel you." the principal said. Kise walked out the door and walked out the school. No girls surrounded him everyone just stared.

Kise walked without knowing where he was going and when he looked up he was at the gates of Seiren High. *Why am I here. Is it because I wanted to see Kuroko this morning...* Kise walked in and towards the basketball room. He looked in to see Kuroko and Kagami training together. He knocked on the door and both looked up. "What do you want." Kagami said.

"I want to talk to you Kuroko." Kise avoided Kagami question and walked towards Kuroko.

"Okay." Kuroko responded

"Not here. Outside" Kise spun around and walked towards the exit. Kuroko began to follow, Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hand. "We need to practice Winter Cup is coming up soon. We don't have time to talk to an **enemy**." Kuroko turned around and bowed.  
"Sorry Kise. But Kagami is right. We are enemies until Winter Cup passes."

Kise gave a hurt look and left without giving a reply. Practice ended and Kuroko and Kagami walked together, "Want to go for a shake?" Kagami asked Kuroko nodded, "ok."

As they walked to the restaurant, Kuroko got a text.

**What I was going to say was, I got expelled and I'm moving back to America. My parents already sent me the money and tickets. I'm quitting basketball after the game against Aomine I've decided I don't need basketball. Also you considering me as an enemy. I've always liked you. But you were always with Kagami and today when you agreed with Kagami, it showed me that I'm only just an enemy. Goodbye.**

"Kuroko what's the matter?" Kagami asked after Kuroko closed his cellphone.  
"Sorry Kagami-kun I have to go somewhere Its urgent." Kuroko said as he ran towards Kise's apartment.

"Ah KUROKO!" Kagami shouted. Kuroko ran as fast as he could until he arrived at Kise's apartment. He panted as he knocked on the door. Kise opened the door and Kuroko stood up and punched Kise. "BAKA! Even if you lost to Aomine you can't just quit basketball. and... EVEN IF I AGREE TO KAGAMI THAT YOU'RE AN ENEMY DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Kuroko yelled at Kise. Kise stood there in shock at Kuroko's confession. Kise grabbed Kuroko and hugged him.

"Kuroko...I lo-love you." Kise hugged him and in reply Kuroko hugged him back. "I-I love y-you too." Kise let go and went down for a kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes and his lips and Kise's touched.

Their lips parted and Kise held onto Kuroko's waist. Kuroko leaned in for another kiss but this time it wasn't just a peck. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for a minute. "hah. Kise-kun. That's enough."

Kise shook his head and said, "Nope I want to make you mine"

Kise pushed his lips on Kuroko and forced him to open his mouth letting his tongue in. "Mhmmmm... K-Kise-Ku-." Kise didn't let Kuroko finish his sentence and continue to kiss him. He held Kuroko and brought him to his bed and laid him down. "I love you."

Later that night Kise was holding Kuroko in his arm and kissed him on the forehead.

"Kise-kun are you still going to America?"

"Ah. Yea I have to I don't have any other school to go to."

"You can go to Seiren." Kuroko replied

"I don't think Kagamicchi would like that"  
"But, how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know my parents want me to stay there forever..."  
"and how about me?"  
"you can always go with me" Kise chuckled.  
"Maybe..." Kuroko cuddled into Kise chest.  
Kise held Kuroko's head up and went for another kiss but Kuroko stopped him.  
"No more I'm tired..."  
Kise didn't listen and kissed him and said, "One last time.. Kurokocchi"

The End.

* * *

HELLO once more. I hoped you enjoy.  
/ I hope so. If you liked it and want me to write more stories then please review, favorite, follow, or anything!

-SakuraHanabira


End file.
